Big Hero Miraculous: The Next Generation
by pika418
Summary: Louis Agreste always wanted to be a superhero just like his parents, and when Paris is under attack, his dream just might come true. But like any superhero, the road ahead is a dark and difficult journey. Melody Hamada is a girl with a twisted fate. She was never meant to have a happy ending, but she will do everything in her power to get back to the people she loves.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi BHM fans! I'm so happy to be coming back to this world, I've missed these dorks! XD So, yeah, this will be sort of like the original BHM, but with the children of the main characters taking the lead. So, I've created a bunch of children for pretty much every ship in the series (with some new surprises) and they all have really cool personalities. I'll list them below so you can get to know them. Also, for the record, the first couple chapters have been prewritten several weeks ago, and I'm only just posting them now, so I'm not rushing through the chapters. The next one will be up tomorrow.**

 **Tyler Hamada - (Tadashi and Honey Lemon) The oldest and most responsible of the group, Tyler is a born hero. Super smart and caring, he will follow in his parents' footsteps and become a high-tech guardian of San Fransokyo. That is, if his parents weren't constantly worried about him and his curious nature.**

 **Allison Ginger - (Wasabi and Gogo) I know what you're probably thinking: What? When? Don't worry, all will be explained, but that's a story for another time. So, Allison, she's probably the most rebellious girl you'll ever meet. Some say it's best to just leave her alone, but Tyler believes that deep down inside, she's a sweet and loving girl.**

 **Louis Agreste - (Marinette and Adrien) The oldest of the three Agreste children, Louis likes to say that he's in charge around the house. (but it's really Emma) Fun-loving and goofy, he's the first one to crack a joke in battle.**

 **Le Chien Ruby - (Chloe and Kim) Ruby is your typical sweet, optimistic, girly-girl. But don't get her mad. Just don't.**

 **Melody Hamada - (Hiro and Avery) A shy girl with a twisted fate. She might just save the universe, but she could also end up destroying it in order to save what matters most.**

 **Kelly Bruel - (Mylene and Ivan) Despite her intimidating appearance, Kelly is no where near as tough as she deceives her classmates into thinking she is. But hey, at least they leave her alone.**

 **Patrick Kurtzberg - (Nathaniel and Juleka) Patrick can't help it if he's the cutest boy at school, he didn't ask to have a bunch of girls chasing him, nor does he want it. And because of that the girls only admire him more.**

 **Richard Kante - (Sabrina and Max) Richard is the resident genius. However, his time spent expanding his knowledge conflicts with his desire to become more social, and he may just have to make a difficult choice.**

 **Emma Agreste - (Marinette and Adrien) As a child, Emma seemed innocent enough, but due to a mixture between being the middle child and the only girl, a darkness starts to bloom in her.**

 **Hugo Agreste - (Marinette and Adrien) The youngest of the Agreste children, Hugo is yet to become a superhero, but he dreams of following in his brother's footsteps one day.**

 **At this point in the story, Tyler and Allison are teenagers, Hugo is a baby, and the rest are children. They will get older later on.**

 _A group of criminals run down the streets of Paris in fear, running away from_ **Ladybug, Cat Noir, Hiro,** _and_ **Apidae** _as teenagers._

 **Marinette:** (voice) Yep, I remember those days. Man, we were lucky when we just had to take down petty criminals and not fully blown supervillains. In fact, it was almost fun and games compared to saving the world. So yeah, we kept doing that for years...

 _The heroes are shown chasing criminals two years later._

 **Marinette:**...and years...

 _Fast forward two more years._

 **Marinette:**...and...Hey! That was around the time your father and I got engaged!

 _It is revealed that_ **Marinette** _is showing her children a slideshow._

 **Emma:** Uh, where is this going?

 **Marinette:** You'll see. It's time I finally told you the story of how we retired from being superheroes.

 **Emma:** Why can't we just watch Big Hero Miraculous on TV?

 **Marinette:** It's just a cartoon, Emma, it doesn't go into full detail. So, that night, we went back to your father's apartment to celebrate our victory.

 _Flashback. The four walk into_ **Adrien's** _apartment._

 **Adrien:** I'd say that's another job well done.

 **Hiro:** Yep, I never thought I'd think catching bad guys is fun.

 **Avery:** I always did, it's been a personal dream of mine since I was a kid. We've got such a good thing going here, I hope it never ends!

 **Adrien:** At this point, I don't think it will anytime soon. We've been doing this since we were fourteen, and we're still a crime-fighting team now, so I think this will last for a pretty long time.

 **Avery:** Awesome!

 **Marinette:** Ok, I'm making a cake to celebrate our BHM anniversary next week, what kind do you guys want?

 **Adrien:** Chocolate!

 **Avery:** Ice cream!

 **Hiro:** I don't care, just cover it in gummy bears!

 **Marinette:** Ok, a chocolate, ice cream, gummy bear-coated cake. With strawberries.

 _The portal opens outside the apartment._

 **Marinette:** Who's that?

 **Hiro:** Probably Tadashi. (opens door) Hi Tadashi, hi Honey Lemon.

 **Both:** Hey Hiro!

 **Marinette:** Hi! I was just about to call you, I'm making a cake for our anniversary, and I wanted to know what you guys wanted.

 **Honey Lemon:** Oh, it doesn't matter to us, really. Actually, we came here because we have a big announcement!

 **Avery:** I like where this is heading!

 **Honey Lemon:** Do you wanna tell them?

 **Tadashi:** You can, if you want to.

 **Honey Lemon:** But if you want to tell them then...

 **Hiro:** Guys, you're stalling.

 **Both:** We're having a baby!

 **Marinette:** Oh my goodness, that's great news! Congratulations!

 **Avery:** Is it a boy or a girl? Is it a boy or a girl?

 **Tadashi:** Ha ha, slow down, Avery. We want it to be a surprise, and it's too early to tell, anyway.

 _End of flashback._

 **Louis:** So that was when Tyler was born!

 **Marinette:** Yep, that's right!

 **Emma:** Can you tell us a story with a little more action?

 **Louis:** Emma!

 **Emma:** What? I was just asking!

 **Marinette:** Well, since your sister's getting impatient, I'll skip to when the portal exploded.

 **Emma:** Yes!

 **Louis:** Why does she always get her way?

 **Marinette:** Because she's younger than you, Louis.

 **Louis:** Yeah, 'cause that's a good reason.

 **Marinette:** So, after your father and I got married, and Hiro married Avery, we continued to protect the citizens of Paris and San Fransokyo with our friends. But one day, there was an incident with the portal. The four of us went to Comic Con together, but something went horribly wrong with the portal. No one's sure what happened, but it was broken beyond repair. Tadashi opened it from the garage, but it was incredibly unstable. Despite this, we went through anyway, since we couldn't afford a flight home. We just barely made it through, and Hiro was almost lost in inter-dimensional space, but luckily we were able to save him in time. After that, Tadashi refused to let Hiro try to fix it. He told us we would just have to try and find other means of transportation that weren't deadly. It's a major inconvenience, but I guess it's better than risking our lives every time we want to see each other. Sadly, it created a distance between us.

 **Louis:** I wish that portal didn't break down, then you could see your friends all the time.

 **Marinette:** It's hard, but we just have to manage.

 **Adrien:** (walks in) Mari, Alya just invited us to a high school reunion.

 **Marinette:** Really? That's great! I can't wait to see all our old friends again.

 **Emma:** Not ALL your old friends.

 **Marinette:** (sighs) Yes, you're right. (walks over to a framed photo of the group picture **Honey Lemon** took when they met **Master Fu.** ) It feels like it's been forever, doesn't it?

 **Adrien:** I'd give anything just to see them again.

 **Louis:** I have a great idea! You guys should have a reunion with your old friends!

 **Marinette:** That is a good idea, but it won't be easy. They're all back in who-knows-where?

 **Adrien:** I think I still have Avery's phone number.

 **Marinette:** It's been years, she probably has a new phone by now.

 **Adrien:** Nope, it's her.

 **Marinette:** How can you tell?

 **Adrien:** She just replied: "Hi Adrien! I'm doing great, except somebody stole my Reese's Puffs bowl, and now I just sit in silence. But it's cool, I guess, as long as I still have hope."

 **Marinette:** Yep, that's her.

 **Adrien:** Oh my gosh, yes!

 **Marinette:** What did she say?

 **Adrien:** She and the rest of the gang would love to come over for a BHM reunion!

 **Louis and Emma:** Yay!

 **Hugo:** (clapping) Yay!

 **Emma:** But wait, mom, you still never told us why you quit being superheroes.

 **Marinette:** Well, we didn't really have much of a reason, we just thought it would be better for you to grow up with a normal life, so we gave it all up.

 **Louis:** Would you ever go back to it?

 **Adrien:** Of course we would. If there's an emergency that calls for heroes, we would just have to answer it.

 **Emma:** Cool! Let's go watch Big Hero Miraculous!

 **Louis** _and_ **Emma** _run off._

 **Adrien:** (chuckles) Those two are too much.

 **So there, that's the first chapter! Not much has happened yet, but this was more of an opening, the next chapter will be more entertaining. You'll also get to meet Allison and Ruby for the first time, and see Tyler as a teenager and a slightly younger Melody. See you then!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here we go, chapter 2!**

 **Hiro, Avery, Melody, Baymax, Tadashi, Honey Lemon, Tyler, Gogo, Wasabi, Allison,** _and_ **Fred** _are all heading to the Agreste household._

 **Track 01: Nine in the Afternoon**

 **Nine in the Afternoon**

 **Hiro:**

 **Back to the street where we began, feeling as good as lovers can, you know. Yeah we're feeling so good!**

 **Avery:**

 **Picking up things we shouldn't read, it looks like the end of history as we know.**

 **All:**

 **It's just the end of the world!**

 **Tadashi:**

 **Back to the street where we began, feeling as good as love, you could, you can!**

 **Honey Lemon:**

 **Into a place where thoughts can bloom. Into a room where it's nine in the afternoon!**

 **All:**

 **And we know that it could be!**

 **Wasabi:**

 **And we know that is should!**

 **Fred:**

 **And you know that you feel it too!**

 **Hiro and Avery:**

 **'Cause it's nine in the afternoon! And your eyes are the size of the moon! You could 'cause you can so you do! We're feeling so good, just the way that we do when it's nine in the afternoon! Your eyes are the size of the moon! You could 'cause you can so you do! We're feeling so good!**

 **Wasabi:**

 **Back to the street, down to our feet, losing the feeling of feeling unique!**

 **All:**

 **Do you know what I mean?**

 **Gogo:**

 **Back to the place, where we used to stay! Man it feels good to feel this way!**

 **All:**

 **And now I know what I mean!**

 **Fred:**

 **Back to the street!**

 **Avery:**

 **Back to the place!**

 **Hiro:**

 **Back to the room where it all began!**

 **All:**

 **Back to the room where it all began!**

 **Tadashi and Honey Lemon:**

 **'Cause it's nine in the afternoon! And your eyes are the size of the moon! You could 'cause you can so you do! We're feeling so good, just the way that we do**

 **Wasabi and Gogo:**

 **when it's nine in the afternoon! Your eyes are the size of the moon! You could 'cause you can so you do! We're feeling so good, just the way that we do when it's nine in the afternoon!**

 **All:**

 **Your eyes are the size of the moon! You could 'cause you can so you do! We're feeling so good, just the way that we do when it's nine in the afternoon!**

 _They arrive at the front door. Just as_ **Hiro** _was about to ring the doorbell,_ **Avery** _stopped him._

 **Avery:** Wait, there's something I always wanted to do. (knocks) Marinette? (singing) Do you wanna build a snowman?

 **Gogo:** Avery, why must you torture me?

 **Marinette:** Ok, seriously? Get out of here.

 **Avery:** (singing) Ok, bye...

 **Marinette:** (laughs) Alright, you got me there. (opens the door) Come on in!

 _The adults greet each other excitedly._ **Louis** _walks in to meet everyone._

 **Honey Lemon:** You must be Louis! I haven't seen you since you were a baby! Marinette, you didn't tell me he was such a handsome boy!

 **Marinette:** Yep, he takes after his father.

 **Louis** _notices_ **Melody,** _hiding behind_ **Hiro.**

 **Louis:** Hi, you must be Melody.

 **Melody:** Hi.

 **Louis:** Do you want to come in the playroom?

 **Melody:** Ok.

 **Louis** _leads her there._

 **Adrien:** Is she ok?

 **Hiro:** Yes, she's just really shy and quiet.

 **Marinette:** Did you consider maybe taking her to a doctor? Because usually kids around her age aren't that quiet, even if they are shy. By her age it's not exactly normal for her to be clinging to you like that.

 **Hiro:** I don't know, I mean, she doesn't exactly have normal parents, but I wouldn't jump to conclusions as to say anything is physically or even emotionally wrong with her. She just needs time to adjust.

 _Meanwhile, in the playroom._

 **Louis:** And this is my sister Emma, and my brother Hugo.

 **Melody:** Hi.

 **Emma:** Hi! We were just watching Big Hero Miraculous!

 **Melody:** Cool. (sits down next to them)

 **Emma:** You don't talk much, do you?

 **Melody:** No, not really.

 **Louis:** Ooh, it's coming back on!

 _On the T.V._

 **Adrien:** You're not gonna drop me, are you?

 **Apidae:** I probably won't.

 **Adrien:** Probably!?

 **Apidae:** Super Wings! (sprouts wings, grabs onto his shoulders and takes flight)

 **Avery** _walks into the playroom._

 **Avery:** Hi! What are you guys doing?

 **Louis:** Watching Big Hero Miraculous.

 **Avery:** Whoa, I'm a cartoon! Awesome!

 **Melody:** That's you?

 **Avery:** Yep, and it looks like I'm...

 _On the T.V.,_ **Adrien** _and_ **Avery** _are on the crazy amusement park ride._

 **Avery:** (shudders) Oh... that... Hey, I wonder how the creators of this show knew about that day, Adrien and I never told anyone except for the other heroes. I wonder.

 _When the show ends and the credits play onscreen,_ **Avery** _sees that the show was created by_ **Wendy Bickerman.**

 **Avery:** Oh my gosh! Wendy made this show? That's so cool!

 _A commercial starts._

 **Announcer:** Do you think you know Big Hero Miraculous?

 **Emma:** Yes! YES!

 **Louis:** Shh, quiet!

 **Announcer:** Then you can enter for a chance to win the BHM Super Fan Sweepstakes! Go online now to enter. All you have to do from there is answer the trivia questions. The first four winners to guess them all right win a trip to Cartoon Network Studios with their families. No purchase necessary. Many will enter, few will win.

 **Louis:** We can do this! Our parents ARE Big Hero Miraculous!

 **Marinette:** Louis, Ruby's on the phone. (hands him the phone)

 **Ruby:** Did you hear about the BHM contest?

 **Louis:** Yeah! We've got to win, so we can go together!

 **Ruby:** I'm online right now, the questions are kind of hard, but I think I've got this.

 **Louis:** Ok, I'm going on now. Good luck!

 **Ruby:** You too!

 _They hang up the_ phones _and_ **Louis** _runs to the computer and pulls up the questions._

 **Louis:** Ok, question one. What is Marinette's last name? Easy, Agreste.

 **Melody:** Actually, it's Dupain-Cheng.

 **Louis:** What?

 **Melody:** The show takes place before Marinette and Adrien are married, so her last name is Dupain-Cheng, not Agreste.

 **Louis:** Oh, thanks. Hmm, what kind of nut is Hiro allergic to?

 **Melody:** Peanuts.

 **Louis:** Thanks! Why did Cat Noir run away after the fight with Hawk Moth? Hmm, he was afraid?

 **Melody:** Yes, and he also discovered Hawk Moth was his father.

 **Louis:** How do you keep doing that?

 **Melody:** (shrugs)

 **Louis:** Well keep it up! Ok, which villain had it out for which hero? What kind of questions are these?

 **Melody:** It's Vortex and Hiro.

 **Louis:** Are you sure?

 **Melody:** Yes. The other choices are Hawk Moth and Apidae and Jewel and Ladybug. Hawk Moth was defeated before Avery even got her Miraculous and Jewel hated Apidae and Cat Noir the most. So it's Vortex and Hiro.

 **Emma:** Hmm, hey Melly, can you help me with my homework?

 **Melody:** Sure.

 **Louis:** Hey, I see where you're going with this, Emma! She's helping me win the contest, besides, you're in preschool, her huge brain should be used for hard stuff like this, not your baby homework.

 **Melody:** I don't mind, Louis, really.

 **Louis:** But what about the contest!?

 **Melody:** As soon as we're done.

 **Louis:** But she's using you!

 **Melody:** And you're not?

 **Louis:** Ok, since when is she sassy?

 **Avery:** I don't know, but I like it.

 **Louis:** Aren't you supposed to her mom?

 **Avery:** Yes, and when I was her age I let people push me around. She actually has a backbone, I like it.

 _In the next room,_ **Allison** _is listening to music on her phone._ **Tyler** _approaches her, cautiously._

 **Tyler:** Uh, hi Allison.

 **Allison:** Hey.

 **Tyler:** What are you doing?

 **Allison:** Why do you care?

 **Tyler:** I was just wondering why you were hanging out by yourself.

 **Allison:** Why do I need a reason? Can't a girl be without a pesky guy for five minutes?

 **Tyler:** I'm sorry. (walks into the playroom)

 **Avery:** Hi Tyler! What's wrong?

 **Tyler:** It's nothing, it's just...

 **Avery:** You were trying to talk to Allison again?

 **Tyler:** How did you know!?

 **Avery:** I'm more observant than I look. Don't worry, I won't tell anybody.

 **Emma:** Is Allison your girlfriend?

 **Avery:** Uh, everybody who agrees not to tell anyone Tyler's secret gets a cookie!

 **All Kids:** Yay!

 **Avery:** Ok, to the kitchen! (under her breath) What did I get myself into?


	3. Chapter 3

**Next chapter coming up!**

 _One week later, everyone has gone home._ **Louis** _and_ **Ruby** _meet at school._

 **Louis:** So, do you think you won the contest?

 **Ruby:** I don't know. I think my mom's supposed to get an email if I won, but I have no idea if and when they'll send it.

 **Louis:** I really hope we win!

 **Ruby:** My cousin entered too, she's a genius, I bet she won.

 **Louis:** Wait, Melody entered? After she helped me answer half the questions?

 **Ruby:** Yeah, why?

 **Louis:** You don't think she gave me the wrong answers just so she would beat me, do you?

 **Ruby:** Melody? No way! She'd never pull something like that, she's afraid of her own shadow! I'm sure she was just being helpful.

 **Louis:** I don't know. No offense, but something's not right about her.

 **Ruby:** Yeah, I know what you mean. Don't get me wrong, I love her like a sister, but she's definitely the oddball in the family. Mom says she gets it from Aunt Avery, but I'm not too sure. My aunt's weird, but not that weird.

 **Louis** _freezes in place when he sees_ **Kelly** _sitting on the bench._

 **Louis:** Kelly Bruel.

 **Ruby:** Go talk to her!

 **Louis:** I can't! If I talk to her, she'll hate me! Why does she have to be so pretty? Besides, what do you know about liking someone? Every time a boy other than me talks to you, you go into a fit of rage.

 **Ruby:** Because all the boys at this school are trash except you, but I can't like you because you're my best friend so that would be weird.

 _A crowd of girls chase_ **Patrick** _around._

 **Ruby:** A perfect example of trash. That guy thinks he's so great because he's so cute and all the girls chase him. Gimme a break.

 **Louis:** I feel bad for him.

 **Ruby:** Ugh, why?

 **Louis:** I don't think he likes having those girls chase him around.

 **Ruby:** I still think he's full of himself.

 **Richard:** Hey Louis!

 **Louis:** Hi Rick! How's it going?

 **Richard:** Good. Hi Ruby.

 **Ruby:** What's that supposed to mean!?

 **Richard:** Nothing, I was just saying hi...

 **Ruby:** I've gotta go. (walks away)

 **Richard:** What's her deal?

 **Louis:** She hates all boys except me. Mom says it's just a phase, whatever that means.

 **Richard:** Girls are weird.

 **Louis:** Nah, Ruby's pretty normal. Emma on the other hand...

 **Richard:** Yeah...

 _When_ **Louis** _gets home, he is greeted by_ **Marinette** _at the door,_ **Hugo** _in her arms._

 **Marinette:** Hi Louis, guess what?

 **Louis:** What?

 **Marinette:** I got an email from a certain T.V. channel, and we're going to Cartoon Network Studios!

 **Louis:** I won!?

 **Marinette:** Yep, but that's not all. So did Ruby, Richard, and Melody!

 **Louis:** Wow!

 **Marinette:** Yep, I can't wait to tell your father when he gets home, he'll be so excited! (exits)

 **Emma:** So, Louis, I hear you won the BHM contest. Or, did Melody win twice?

 **Louis:** *sigh* What do you want?

 **Emma:** Me? Nothing! I'm just saying, I could've won that without her help, I was way more worthy of entering than you.

 **Louis:** You know, I won the family a free vacation, how about a "thank you?"

 **Emma:** I could've won it better, without help from that weird-but-smart kid.

 **Louis:** Fine, I'll just tell mom you're being a brat and you'll have to stay home while we live it up in LA.

 **Emma:** Or, I could, oh, I don't know, get into an "accident" near you?

 **Louis:** Ok, really, what do you want from me?

 **Emma:** Well, there's this new doll I really want...

 **Louis:** No, I'm sick of you pushing me around, that's my job.

 **Emma:** (cries and screams)

 **Louis:** No! Shh, shh, I'll buy you the doll, just don't get me in trouble!

 **Emma:** Now that's more like it!

 **Louis:** (walks away) Ugh, someone has to do something about that little monster.

 **Louis** _walks into_ **Hugo's** _nursery._

 **Louis:** Hey Hugo.

 **Hugo:** (giggles)

 **Louis:** (chuckles) I remember when Emma was cute. Hey, can you promise me something? Never get any older than three, ok? And if you do, don't be evil like her.

 **Hugo:** (baby talk)

 **Louis:** (makes a fist) C'mon, pound it!

 **Hugo** _hits his hand on his fist._

 **Louis:** Ha ha, close enough. Well, I've got homework to do, see you around.

 _In San Fransokyo,_ **Avery** _is playing her guitar and singing for_ **Melody.**

 **Avery:** (singing) 'Cause darling you are, the only exception. You are, the only exception. You are, the only exception. You are, the only exception.

 **M** **elody:** Can I try?

 **Avery:** Of course you can. (passes her the guitar) Ok, so put your fingers here and strum.

 **Melody** _plays the chord._

 **Avery:** Good! Now put your fingers here.

 **Melody** _moves her fingers and plays the next chord._

 **Avery:** You've got it! Now switch back and forth and strum, keep doing it until it sounds right.

 **Melody** _starts playing the song._

 **Both:** (singing) I've got a tight grip on reality but I can't, let go of what's in front of me here! I know you're leaving in the morning when you wake up! Leave me with some kind of proof it's not a dream! Oh whoa!

 **Hiro:** Is that our song I just heard?

 **Avery:** Yep, and Melody was playing!

 **Hiro:** Great job! So, you know who else won the BHM contest? Louis and Ruby!

 **Melody:** Wow! Well, I helped Louis win.

 **Hiro:** You did?

 **Melody:** I wasn't originally planning on entering, but I saw how easy the questions were and decided it was worth a shot.

 **Hiro:** Well, great job!

 **Melody:** Thanks.

 **Hiro:** I have to get back to work soon, so I guess I'll leave you to your guitar lesson.

 **Melody:** Bye!

 **Yeah, not much happened here, I just wanted to introduce some of Louis and Ruby's friends and classmates, and also show Louis' relationship with his siblings. Also, it's ok if you hate Emma, she's supposed to be an annoying brat, but all I'm gonna say is that her character will change when she gets older. That doesn't necessarily mean she'll be a better person, but she'll change.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Yeah! Next chapter!**

 **Louis, Ruby, Melody, Richard,** _and their families arrive at Cartoon Network Studios._

 **Chloe:** Hey, I wonder if I can make an appearance in Big Hero Miraculous. I could even voice my own character!

 **Marinette:** Honestly, I doubt it.

 **Chloe:** You never know!

 **Ruby:** Hey, Melly, check it out! A statue of all the BHM characters!

 **Louis:** Hmm, that gives me an idea! (runs in front of the **Cat Noir** statue and copies his pose)

 **Adrien:** (laughs) That's my boy.

 **Ruby** _runs over and poses like_ **Apidae, Richard** _poses like_ **Hiro,** _and_ **Melody** _poses like_ **Ladybug.**

 **Marinette:** Ok, this is too adorable, I have to get a picture. (pulls out her camera and takes a picture)

 **Sabrina:** They really do look familiar, don't they?

 **Kim:** Yeah, it's almost like the team is back together, only smaller.

 **Richard:** Alright team, let's go inside!

 **Ruby:** Who put you in charge? I wanna do more sightseeing!

 **Richard:** I'm Hiro, you're Apidae, I'm superior.

 **Ruby:** That's not true, at least Apidae actually has a superpower!

 **Richard:** Yeah, the lamest one ever.

 **Chloe:** You know, Ruby, Hiro and Apidae in real life, they like each other.

 **Both:** Ew!

 **Ruby:** No way, I don't do boys, especially not him!

 **Richard:** What exactly did I do, again?

 **Ruby:** The teachers are always going on and on about how great you are and they don't even notice me when I'm almost as smart as you.

 **Richard:** The key word is "almost."

 **Louis:** Ok, that's enough of that! So, uh, how about for the rest of the day, Melly and I walk in between you to form a wall so you don't kill each other?

 **Ruby:** Sure, I guess that'll work.

 _They go inside and take everything in._ **Wendy** _runs out of her office._

 **Wendy:** Hi everyone!

 **Chloe:** Wendy! I haven't seen you in forever!

 **Sabrina:** This is really amazing, you've gotten so successful! The kids love your work, and I have to admit I do to.

 **Wendy:** You know, when I decided to do this contest, I never expected your kids to win. The thought never even crossed my mind, but I'm so happy you're all here! I guess we can start the tour now, we'll get to go behind the scenes of the creative process of bringing our cartoons here to life.

 **Melody:** Wow!

 **Wendy:** Ok, so in this room over here is where the writers meet to research your favorite heroes and also come up with new adventures for them to go on.

 **Wendy** _leads everyone into the room, but_ **Emma** _stays behind. She goes off on her own to explore the building._

 **Security Guard:** Excuse me? Where are your parents?

 **Emma:** (pretends to cry)

 **Security Guard:** Whoa whoa, easy, it's ok.

 **Emma** _runs off._

 **Security Guard:** Hey! (chases after her)

 **Emma** _stops at a large glass case with replicas of all of the weapons from the Big Hero Miraculous cartoon._

 **Emma:** Whoa, they're real? *gasp* Hawk Moth's staff! Fujita throwing stars! Vortex's gas bombs! What are these doing here?

 _The_ **Security Guard** _is heard from down the hall._

 **Security Guard:** (talking into his walkie-talkie) Yeah, I've got a little girl running around, the last time I saw her she was headed for the BHM weapon display.

 **Emma** _quickly pulls a hair pin out of her pocket and picks the lock on the case. She opens it and grabs a Fujita freeze ray. She runs off with it. Meanwhile,_ **Adrien** _is checking out the animation room._

 **Adrien:** Pretty cool, huh, Emma? Emma? (runs to **Marinette** ) Uh, Marinette, where's Emma?

 **Marinette:** You lost her!?

 **Adrien:** I swear, I thought she was with me!

 **Marinette:** Adrien, you know how curious she gets, you can't take your eyes off her for even a second, or she might run off somewhere and get into trouble.

 **Wendy:** Is something wrong?

 **Marinette:** We lost our daughter.

 **Wendy:** Don't worry, this building is filled with security guards, I'm sure they've found her by now and are waiting with her by the entrance.

 **Marinette:** Thank you. Come on, Louis, we have to go get your sister.

 **Marinette, Adrien,** _and_ **Louis** _go to the front._

 **Head of Security:** I'm sorry, they haven't found her yet. She's very good at slipping away.

 **Adrien:** You're telling me, I'm the one who lost her.

 **Louis** _hears someone running not too far away. He sneaks away from his parents and follows the sound of the footsteps. In the animation room,_ **Melody** _sees him running away and follows him._

 **Louis:** Emma? Emma, where are you? Come on, this isn't funny!

 **Melody:** What are you doing?

 **Louis:** Ahh! Oh, hi Melody. I'm just looking for Emma, she ran away again. I heard someone's footsteps coming from this direction, and they were definitely running. It has to be her.

 **Melody:** Ok, let's go.

 **Louis:** This is between me and her, just pretend you never saw me here.

 **Melody:** Wait, you might need backup.

 **Louis:** Ok, but don't make a lot of noise.

 **Melody:** I don't do that to begin with, but alright.

 _They search around the building._ **Louis** _opens a door, revealing a closet._

 **Louis:** Man, where is she?

 **Emma:** Freeze! (she points the freeze ray at them)

 **Louis:** Where did you get that?

 **Emma:** I found it.

 **Melody:** Emma, put that down, it's not a toy!

 **Emma:** But it looks like so much fun! Let's see, how do I freeze stuff?

 **Louis:** (whispering) Melly, let's get out of here!

 **Melody:** (whispering) But she's your sister! Sure, she's lost her mind, but still!

 **Emma:** What are you two whispering about?

 **Melody:** Emma, how about you put down that freeze ray, and we'll... get you some ice cream!

 **Emma:** Do you really think I'm gonna take ice cream over a freeze ray? No way!

 **Melody:** Oh, are you more of a mochi fan? 'Cause I can make that happen!

 **Emma:** Aha! I found the button! Now, freeze! (presses the button, nothing happens) Huh? Freeze! (presses it again, nothing happens) What is wrong with this thing?

 **Melody:** Oh, looks like it is just a toy. Ha ha, false alarm!

 **Emma:** Are you kidding!? I broke into that case for nothing!?

 **Security Guard:** I found them!

 **Marinette:** Oh, Emma! Thank goodness you're ok! (hugs her) Louis, how could you run away?

 **Louis:** What!? I ran away so I could find her! And she stole that fake freeze ray, thinking it was real, and tried to blast us with it!

 **Emma:** This is just my toy.

 **Marinette:** I don't want to hear about it, Louis. I want you to wait at the front while the rest of us finish the tour.

 **Louis:** But mom! Emma's always doing stuff like this to me! Try listening to me for once!

 **Marinette:** I said I don't want to hear about it. We'll talk about this when we get back to the hotel.

 **Louis** _sits on the bench by the front entrance angrily._ **Adrien** _sits down next to him._

 **Adrien:** Hey buddy.

 **Louis:** I know, I know, I shouldn't have yelled at mom, but it's just... why won't she listen to me?

 **Adrien:** I'm listening. Tell me what Emma's been up to.

 **Louis:** She's always abusing her power as the cute little sister to get whatever she wants and make me seem like the bad guy. Why does mom always take her side, anyway? Does she hate me or something?

 **Adrien:** Louis, your mother loves you, why would you think she doesn't?

 **Louis:** Because ever since Emma came around she stopped caring about me.

 **Adrien:** That's because Emma's a handful. She's very difficult, and we worry about her all the time. We don't have to worry about you as much because you're easy. You've always been a good boy, and since you're getting older, we aren't as worried as we were when you were younger. But that doesn't mean we don't still love you.

 **Louis:** If you think Emma's such a handful, why does mom think she's a little angel?

 **Adrien:** You know, I really don't know. Maybe she takes her side because she's a girl, maybe she believes her because she's younger and she thinks that young means innocent, or maybe it's something deeper. I care about you and your brother and sister equally, but I agree, she is taking advantage of you. I've noticed her doing it more than once. In fact, I've been meaning to talk to her about it.

 **Louis:** Thanks dad. At least I know someone is on my side for this.

 **Adrien:** We're all on your side, Louis. It may not seem that way all the time, but every one of us here loves and supports you, because that's what good heroes do. Even when we fight, we always make things right.

 **Louis:** You fight with your friends?

 **Adrien:** Only once before, and it was intense. In fact, your mother and Hiro almost died. But they realized how ridiculous their fight was and made up.

 **Louis:** Wow, it's a good thing they made up.

 **Adrien:** Yep, and I know you can make up with Emma.

 **Louis:** You're right, thanks dad.

 **Adrien** _pulls out his phone and looks at his gallery. There's a picture of him as a teenager with_ **Gabriel.** _He frowns, sadly remembering the father-son relationship he lacked growing up. Shaking it off, he turned on his camera and took a picture of himself and_ **Louis.** _The picture looked somewhat similar to the picture of young_ **Adrien** _and_ **Gabriel.** _Only this time, they were smiling._

 **I wanted to get Adrien more involved with the story, and I'm glad I waited, because I was able to get this sweet moment of him and Louis. Also, sorry if Marinette is acting a little out of character, her closeness with Emma will be further developed later on.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Here we go, getting to the start of the plot! Ok, so some time has passed. Not much, but Melody's ninth birthday recently passed and Hiro and Avery are celebrating their wedding anniversary.**

 _In San Fransokyo,_ **Tadashi** _is showing_ **Tyler** _around his lab._

 **Tadashi:** This is where I work on all of my inventions.

 **Tyler:** Wow! Wait, why haven't you shown me this before?

 **Tadashi:** I first showed Uncle Hiro my college lab back when he was your age. I don't know, I guess I just wanted to relive that day. You remind me so much of him.

 **Tyler:** So, what did you want to show me?

 **Tadashi:** Ok, I'm showing you this before anyone else, so you can't tell anyone, but, ow.

 **Tyler:** Huh?

 _In the corner of the room, a small_ **Baymax,** _about a foot tall, rises from a small red carrying case. He waddles out towards_ **Tadashi** _and waves._

 **Baymax:** Hello, I am Baymax, your personal healthcare companion.

 **Tyler:** Whoa! Babymax!

 **Tadashi:** Did you seriously just make that pun?

 **Tyler:** I said it and I'm proud.

 **Tadashi:** Anyway, I've been planning on making a bunch of proportionally smaller Baymaxes for use in hospitals or even just in homes. The problem was building such an advanced robot at such a small scale, which is why I made the big one. It took me years, but he's still no where near as advanced as the original, but he can still do enough to where I'm proud to call him the official prototype, and all later models will be based on him.

 **Tyler:** Wow, can I hug him?

 **Tadashi:** (laughs) Sure!

 **Tyler** _picks up_ **Baymax** _and hugs him, then puts him back on the floor._

 **Tadashi:** They're gonna help so many people. I'm not sure yet, but they should be ready for public release in about a year or two.

 **Tyler:** It's gonna be so hard not to tell anybody, especially since we're going over to Uncle Hiro's house later.

 **Tadashi:** Remember, this is our secret, if Hiro finds out I told you before him I'll never hear the end of it. Especially since I didn't rip ductape off your arm just to activate him!

 **Tyler:** You did that?

 **Tadashi:** Ha ha, yeah, kind of my way of getting revenge for him making me speed into the bad part of town in the middle of the night to save him from getting beaten to a pulp. I'm so happy his bot fighting phase is over.

 _At_ **Hiro's** _house, he gives_ **Avery** _a box wrapped in cat wrapping paper._

 **Hiro:** Happy anniversary.

 **Avery:** Ooh! Cat wrapping paper! I love it already! (rips it open, opens the box, revealing a necklace) It's so beautiful, thank you! (she looks closer at it and realizes the necklace looks familiar) I feel like I've seen this before. I probably have, since I'm always out shopping.

 **Hiro:** Actually, I didn't buy it. I made it, and it does something special. Whoever wears it has the ability to travel through time. Just put it on, hold the pendant, think of a time and place, and you'll go there instantly!

 **Avery:** *gasp* Not to be rude, but why would you make this?

 **Hiro:** What do you mean?

 **Avery:** Hiro, I'm worried. I've been thinking about the final battle between us and the Fujitas lately. There's something I haven't told you. When Jewel knocked me unconscious, this girl came to me in a vision, it was the weirdest thing. It was almost like a dream, but it was really vivid, and it felt like real life. I haven't forgotten it to this day. The girl, she told me her name was Aria, and she was the previous Apidae, the last one before me. And she was wearing a necklace just like this. She told me that even though she appeared older than me and died long ago, she was born and grew up in a future timeline.

 **Hiro:** Ok, can you slow down? This is kind of hard to process.

 **Avery:** The little girl, Melody, had the same necklace. When she left, she told us she was going to visit her parents. We assumed she was going to the graveyard, but I think she was going to another timeline to physically see them again.

 **Hiro:** Ok, so Melody used this necklace to travel to the past, met us as teenagers, then went back further and died in the past.

 **Avery:** I'm not finished. We named our daughter after Melody because she looks like her. If Melody was born in a future timeline and her parents died in a lab accident, and she used this necklace to find her parents again, do you think that our daughter and Melody are one and the same?

 **Hiro:** What?

 **Avery:** Think about it, Melody just turned nine, that was about how old Melody was when we met her for the first time. And I know that Melody and Aria are the same person, so what if Melody is also the same person and we're going to die soon?

 **Hiro:** Ok, am I going to have to take away your sci-fi movies again?

 **Avery:** I'm serious, Hiro! Our whole family is in danger! We have to stop experimenting, it's the only way to prevent all of this from happening!

 **Hiro:** Ok, let's say I believe all of this. You can't mess with the timeline just because you don't like what happens. We could end up making things worse. If we're all supposed to die early, we're supposed to die early. It's terrible, but there's nothing we can do about it.

 **Avery:** But what if there is something? What if there's a way we can save Melody and ourselves without blowing up the universe?

 **Hiro:** Avery, I'm begging you, don't mess things up. We'll just have to spend as much time together as we can before it happens.

 **Avery:** But Hiro...

 **Hiro:** (kisses her) Don't get worked up, today's supposed to be happy, we're gonna see Tadashi and Honey today, and I promise, this will be the best anniversary ever.

 **Melody** _is sitting alone in her room, singing quietly to herself._

 **Melody:** (singing) Can you hear me? Can you feel me in your arms?

 **Avery:** (knocks on the door) Can I come in?

 **Melody:** Yes.

 **Avery:** (enters) Hey, what are you doing? Why are you in here all alone?

 **Melody:** I don't know.

 **Avery:** Were you crying?

 **Melody:** No.

 **Avery:** Then why are your cheeks all wet?

 **Melody:** Ok, I was.

 **Avery:** Why?

 **Melody:** Do you ever get that feeling that something terrible is around the corner?

 **Avery:** Yes, actually. When my pet bearded dragon was sick, I sensed his death an hour before it happened.

 **Melody:** Well, that's what I'm feeling.

 **Avery:** But you don't have a pet.

 **Melody:** I know, I'm feeling it about a person, well, people.

 **Avery:** Who?

 **Melody** _looks down at the floor, refusing to face her mother._

 **Avery:** Is it me?

 **Melody** _remains silent._

 **Avery:** You know, you can't always trust those feelings. I used to get them about Aunt Chloe all the time, I was always worrying about her, but she's fine. Nothing happened. Now, cheer up, we're going to have a good day today, I promise.

 **Avery** _exits and goes to the lab. She looks at_ **Hiro's** _work table._

 **Avery:** Murderer. (kicks the table) Ow! (jumps up and down and holds her foot) I hate you.

 **Hiro** _walks in, holding the necklace._

 **Hiro:** Hi. Melody won't come out of her room, did you tell her?

 **Avery:** She already knows. The girl's already so sensitive, why hurt her even more by expressing her fears into words?

 **Hiro:** Did she tell you?

 **Avery:** She told me she senses tragedy will fall upon people, and when I asked her who they are, she wouldn't look at me. Hiro, I'm telling you, we have to stay away from this lab, what I told you earlier is true, it all makes sense.

 **Hiro:** And I'm telling you it's all in your head. Believe me, it's children who say the most morbid things, even if they don't understand it. I'm sure Melody's just reciting something she heard on T.V. to try and attract attention. I mean, we've all done that as kids. And besides, from what I know, the future is set and stone, even if you know what's going to happen, and no matter how hard you try to prevent it, it's going to backfire. There is nothing anyone can do. Even if we stay away from this lab, even if we move far away, fate is going to find us.

 **Avery:** Fine, but I'm going to save us.

 **Hiro:** There's no way you can save us, I'm sorry, but all we can do is just forget about it and spend as much time together as we can.

 **Avery:** No, I'm not going down that easy! I've been fighting all my life, bending the rules, making what's impossible possible, I gave Fred shape shifting powers with a ninth grade education for Pete's sake! I'm not giving up now! (accidentally knocks over flasks of chemicals on the tables)

 **Hiro:** No!

 _At that moment,_ **Melody** _runs into the room and the chemicals mix, creating a huge explosion. The three are knocked off their feet._

 **Melody:** (sits up, rubbing her head and groaning, notices her parents) Mom! Dad! (stands up and runs to them) No, it's just like my dream!

 **Hiro:** (weakly) Your dream?

 **Melody:** I had a nightmare last night where this happened, and it's real. No!

 **Hiro:** It's alright, Melody.

 **Melody:** No, no it's not!

 **Hiro:** Melody, listen to me, I know exactly what you're feeling right now, and it hurts, but you have to promise me you'll stay strong. I don't want you to break down like I did, don't repeat my mistakes.

 **Melody:** Dad...

 **Hiro:** I love you.

 **Hiro** _and_ **Avery** _pass on._ **Melody** _cries into her hands. After a few minutes, she looks at_ **Hiro's** _open palm. In it is her mother's necklace. She takes it and looks at it, an idea forming in her mind. She puts the necklace on and looks at the pendant, unsure. Tears stream down her face as she holds onto the necklace. Suddenly, it starts to rise up. She falls back onto the floor, her heart pounding and the pendant still floating above her hands. After catching her breath, it falls back into her grasp, as if gravity had partially turned itself off and back on again. Suddenly,_ **Tyler** _runs in._

 **Tyler:** Melody! (hugs her) What happened?

 _He looks at the debris and the bodies of his aunt and uncle._

 **Tyler:** I'm so sorry. I'll tell my parents, you can come live with us, don't worry.

 **Melody:** I can't do that, Tyler.

 **Tyler:** What do you mean?

 **Melody:** I can't go with you, I have to save them.

 **Tyler:** Melody, you can't. I know it's hard, and we all want to save them, but it's too late.

 **Melody:** It's not too late if you have this. (shows him her necklace) I'm going to go back in time and save my parents.

 **Tyler:** You can do that?

 **Melody:** I can and I will.

 **Tyler:** But, what if something happens to you?

 **Melody:** Whatever happens happens, but I can't live the rest of my life knowing that my parents are gone forever, and I had a way to bring them back, but never tried. I have to do this, even if it doesn't work. I shouldn't be gone long. Give me about a few minutes. If I don't come back, assume the worst.

 **Tyler:** Wait, before you go, I want you to have this. Don't tell my dad I gave this to you, but I can't let you go alone. (hands her the case with the mini **Baymax** in it) A familiar friend to help you along the way. Good luck.

 **Melody:** Thank you. (holds the pendant and closes her eyes, she transports back to 2017, and is in a field that was there before her house was built) Whoa, where's my house? I think I went back too far. I'd better go forward.

 _In the distance,_ **Jewel** _and_ **Chris** _are spying on her._

 **Jewel:** That kid just appeared out of thin air, I need her technology, scan her.

 **Chris:** (pulls out a scanning device and scans her) Uh, Jewel? I think my scanner's broken, because her DNA matches both Hiro and Avery's DNA.

 **Jewel:** Let me see that. (takes the scanner) It seems to be working fine. But that can only mean one thing: that girl is their daughter! But how?

 **Chris:** Did you pay any attention during health class?

 **Jewel:** No, you idiot! As far as I know, the "Avery's pregnant" thing I told everyone was a lie. But this girl looks way too old to be their daughter, she has to be from the future.

 **Chris:** So I can skip the "where babies come from" speech?

 **Jewel:** *sigh* Yes.

 _Blackout._ **Marinette's** _voice is heard._

 **Marinette:** After that day, nothing was ever the same again. No one ever realized it, but in a way, Hiro was the glue that held all of us together. He was one of my best friends, and as long as he was around, so were Honey, Wasabi, Tadashi, and everyone else. And Avery, well, she was the biggest reason Chloe and I became friends. After their death, everything changed. Everyone became so secluded, including us. I used to think the only way to protect out children was to give up our powers and gadgets and just be normal, but I guess I should know better than anyone else that nothing can stop a young hero from breaking free, whatever the risks. I don't know why I didn't see the events that followed my son entering his teenage years coming a mile away, but looking back, I know exactly when his desire to become a superhero first set in. It was at the same time as it was for all of the budding heroes, the day of Hiro and Avery's funeral.

 _All of_ **Hiro** _and_ **Avery's** _friends and relatives are gathered at the funeral._ **Tyler** _walks around and sees_ **Ruby** _sitting on a chair in the back of the room with her hands resting on her knees._

 **Tyler:** Hi.

 **Ruby:** Hi.

 **Tyler:** I'm Tyler, Hiro's nephew.

 **Ruby:** I'm Avery's niece, I guess that makes us cousins, sort of.

 **Tyler:** Yeah.

 **Ruby:** Are you ok?

 **Tyler:** I just have a lot on my mind.

 **Ruby:** Is it about Aunt Avery and Uncle Hiro, or is it about Melody's mysterious disappearance?

 **Tyler:** Both. Actually, Melody's disappearance is no mystery, it's just that no one believes me when I tell them what happened.

 **Ruby:** Where is she?

 **Tyler:** Ok, I know this sounds crazy, but after surviving the accident, she put on a necklace with a strange device in it that I think was meant for Aunt Avery. She told me it was a time traveling necklace, and she went back in time to try and stop the accident from happening, but she never came back.

 **Ruby:** Well, we have to do something! What if she's in trouble? We have to find her!

 **Tyler:** My parents don't believe me, there's nothing we can do. We're just kids.

 **Ruby:** Hey, Tyler, how old are you?

 **Tyler:** Fourteen, why?

 **Ruby:** You're the same age the leaders of BHM were when they started out, you're not too young.

 **Tyler:** Still, I don't think I'm superhero material. My parents might have been, but I'm just a normal guy.

 **Ruby:** Aren't you tired of adults telling you what you can and can't do? What you can and can't believe in? Tyler, we're the only ones who can save Melody. We may be young, but that doesn't mean we're helpless. We all have to start somewhere, why not start now?

 **Allison:** Kid's got a point.

 **Tyler:** Allison?

 **Allison:** She's right. There's someone in trouble, and our parents just expect us to sit around and do nothing? Yeah, in their dreams.

 **Ruby:** See, she gets it!

 **Louis** _joins the group._

 **Louis:** Hey guys, my parents are acting weird. What's going on?

 **Ruby:** We're going to save Melody!

 **Allison:** Ruby, not so loud.

 **Ruby:** (whispering) We're gonna save Melody!

 **Louis:** But I thought she died.

 **Tyler:** So does everyone else, but I know what really happened, and she needs us.

 **Louis:** Alright, what do we do?

 **Tyler:** We're going to make like BHM and team up!

 **Louis:** Awesome! I call the Cat Miraculous!

 **Ruby:** The Miraculouses belong to the keeper now, but I don't know who he is or where we'll find him.

 **Allison:** Ok, Tyler, Louis, try and squeeze info from your parents, tell us what you find out.

 **Louis:** My parents aren't in the mood right now. Some guy claiming to be my grandpa showed up and they seem really mad at him.

 **Tyler:** I've got this, you guys think of a backup plan in case we can't find the Miraculouses.

 _Meanwhile,_ **Marinette** _and_ **Adrien** _are talking to_ **Gabriel. Tyler** _listens from a distance._

 **Marinette:** I don't know what makes you think you have the right to show up here, but just know that I don't want you anywhere near my kids!

 **Adrien:** Easy, Marinette. Father, what are you doing here?

 **Gabriel:** I just thought you might want my support, after all, you just lost your best friends.

 **Adrien:** Oh, so now you want to support me? You were released from prison years ago, father. You never visited me, or even called me. You know, after nearly killing me, I thought you'd at least try to make things right, try to get closer to mom and I, but no, you avoided us all those years. We could've been a family again, but you just chose not to.

 **Gabriel:** I did it for your own protection, Adrien. The reason I avoided you and your mother is because I didn't want to endanger you again. I wanted you both to have a happy life.

 **Adrien:** Well, we weren't happy. We missed you.

 **Gabriel:** But I'm here now.

 **Adrien:** Yeah, that's true.

 **Marinette:** Ok, I don't know what your deal is. You don't have any powers, no one's going to come after any of us, Nino has all of the Miraculouses now. What are you so afraid of?

 **Tyler:** (whispering to himself) Nino. Where have I heard of him before?

 **Tyler** _returns to the group._

 **Tyler:** Does anyone know who Nino is?

 **Louis:** He's friends with my parents.

 **Tyler:** Yes! Perfect! Do you know where he lives?

 **Louis:** Yeah, why?

 **Tyler:** He's the keeper, he has the Miraculouses.

 **Louis:** That is perfect! I can get Miraculouses for all of us, and then the next time we meet up we can get started!

 **And I should probably stop here. There's more I could write here, but I'll put it in the next chapter so it doesn't go on too long.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Back with another chapter, this is going to be the last chapter with the main characters as kids, for the rest of the story Louis, Melody, Ruby, Richard, Patrick, and Kelly will be around 14-15, Tyler and Allison will be 19, Emma will be 10, and Hugo will be 5.**

 _In San Fransokyo, 2017,_ **Melody** _is wandering around._

 **Melody:** Let's see, how do I go forward?

 _In the distance,_ **Hiro** _is walking towards his house._

 **Melody:** Dad? Wait, he looks like a teenager. Yep, definitely went back too far. Wait, where's he going?

 _She follows him from a distance and sees him go into his garage._

 **Melody:** That must be where he used to live.

 _In the Fujita HQ,_ **Jewel** _is showing_ **Chris** _her headset._

 **Jewel:** With this, I can control anyone. (puts it on) Ok, little girl from earlier.

 **Melody** _blacks out._

 **Jewel:** Ok, let's go to Paris and pay Ladybug and Cat Noir a visit.

 _She makes_ **Melody** _sneak into_ **Hiro's** _garage, open the portal, and go to Paris._

 **Jewel:** Yes! Perfect, now, find Marinette and Adrien!

 **Chris:** Uh, I still don't get the point of this.

 **Jewel:** That girl has some kind of technology that made her materialize out of thin air, and I want it.

 **Chris:** I don't see why we can't just steal it.

 **Jewel:** Her parents are one of the smartest people on Earth and one of the most annoying people on Earth, why should we take pity? The little brat could be just what the heroes need to defeat us, which is why we need her on our side. They won't stand a chance.

 **Chris:** I just think it's kind of wrong to manipulate a little kid like this.

 **Jewel:** Chris, I'm sick of you going soft on me. Hey, what's going on with my headset?

 **Chris:** What's wrong with it?

 **Jewel:** There's some kind of disturbance interfering with the connection, and I think it's coming from the kid. *gasp* No!

 **Chris:** What now?

 **Jewel:** Lost contact, I'm offline, free thinker!

 **Melody** _looks around, surprised by the sudden change in surroundings._

 **Melody:** Whoa! Paris? How'd I get here? I'd better get back to the future before something else weird happens.

 _She looks at a mailbox, and it slowly rises up and falls down on its side._

 **Melody:** This isn't good. (runs off)

 **Melody** _runs through a dark abandoned alley, trash on the sides of the path rising and falling as she passes it. She arrives at the dump and trips over a rock, some pebbles scratching and cutting her knee._

 **Melody:** Ow! (holds her knee)

 **Baymax** _rises out of his suitcase and waddles over._

 **Baymax:** Hello, I am Baymax, your personal healthcare companion.

 **Melody:** Baymax, I forgot Tyler gave you to me. Oh, what was I thinking? I should have never left. I could be with my friends and family right now. I should have listened to dad's warning, I need to go back.

 **Baymax:** There is a small cut on your knee. (places a bandage on it) Here, have a lollipop. (holds one out)

 **Melody:** Thanks. (takes it) You didn't get this from the dump, right? (shrugs) Whatever, it's wrapped, good enough for me. (eats)

 **Baymax:** I cannot deactivate until you say you are satisfied with your care.

 **Melody:** Well, let's see, I lost my parents in a freak accident, objects defy gravity when I'm around, I ran away to another timeline, and somehow ended up in Paris, and I just want to go back home. (sheds tear)

 **Track 02: Gravity**

 **Gravity**

 **Melody:**

 **Do you remember feeling invincible? When there was trouble, it was us against the world. We kept running, running through the night. Chasing the sun, 'til anything felt right.**

 **Can you save me now? I get lost up in the clouds. Can you save me now? You were my gravity. Can you save me now? When the ground drops out I get lost in the clouds! Save me now! You were my gravity! Now my world is shattering! Ooh! Ooh! You were my gravity! Ooh! Ooh! You were my gravity!**

 **You left me out there, with no one but myself! In an open field, for the lightning to strike me down! I was the moon, you were the sun! I can't seem to shine, now that you're gone! Now I'm out of orbit 'cause you left without warning! Are you somewhere better now?**

 **Can you save me now? I get lost up in the clouds. Can you save me now? You were my gravity. Can you save me now? When the ground drops out I get lost in the clouds! Save me now! You were my gravity! Now my world is shattering! Ooh! Ooh! You were my gravity! Ooh! Ooh! You were my gravity!**

 **When you went away, thought I'd never be the same, would the nightmare ever end? If I could do it again, I wouldn't change a thing 'cause it's made me who I am. And now I'm shattering!**

 **Can you save me now? When the ground drops out I get lost in the clouds! Save me now! You were my gravity! Can you save me now? When the ground drops out I get lost in the clouds! Save me now! You were my gravity! Now my world is shattering! Ooh! Ooh! Now my world is shattering! You were my gravity.**

 **Voice:** I may be able to help.

 **Melody:** (stands up) Who's there?

 **Master** **Fu** _steps out of the shadows._

 **Master Fu:** No need to be alarmed, I'm a friend of your parents, and I'm here to help you.

 _In the future, back home in Paris,_ **Louis** _and_ **Ruby** _are going to_ **Nino's** _house._

 **Ruby:** Are you sure about this? What if he doesn't have them?

 **Louis:** He does, I know he does, trust me.

 **Ruby:** Ok, and even if he does, what if he doesn't give them to us?

 **Louis:** He will, believe me, as soon as we tell him what happened to Melly, he'll have no choice but to help us.

 _They arrive,_ **Louis** _knocks on the door, and_ **Alya** _answers._

 **Alya:** Hello Louis, Ruby, I wasn't expecting you.

 **Louis:** Hi Mrs. Lahiffe, we're here to talk to Mr. Lahiffe about something.

 **Alya:** Ok, he's in his room.

 _They walk inside and knock on the bedroom door._ **Nino** _opens it._

 **Nino:** Oh, hi kids, what are you doing here?

 **Louis** _and_ **Ruby** _enter his room and close the door behind them._

 **Louis:** We have a problem. Our friend Melody went missing...

 **Nino:** Louis, I know it hurts, but Melody is dead, she died in the accident with her parents.

 **Louis:** That's the thing, she didn't. Tyler told me she used one of Hiro's inventions to travel back in time, but she hasn't come back.

 **Nino:** Ok, I can believe that, but why are you telling me this?

 **Louis:** I have a strong feeling that she's still alive, but she needs some help, specifically from superheroes. My parents didn't believe me when I told them, so it's up to us.

 **Nino:** I still don't understand what any of this has to do with me.

 **Louis:** I know you're the keeper, you have the Miraculouses. If you can give them to us, my friends and I can become superheroes and bring Melody back home!

 **Nino:** I have no idea what you're talking about, I'm not the keeper.

 **Ruby:** (walks over to a record player) Hey, what's this thing?

 **Nino:** It's a record player.

 **Ruby:** No, why does it have these buttons on it?

 **Nino:** I don't know, just please don't touch it.

 **Ruby:** Touch it? Ok! (presses the buttons, revealing the Miraculous box) Whoa! The Miraculouses!

 **Nino:** Ok, fine, I am the keeper, but you can't take any of them, it's too dangerous. Your parents gave them up for a reason.

 **Louis:** I just don't get why, though.

 **Nino:** I'll tell you why. This is a story only your mom and I know. She made me swear not to tell anyone, but it might give you some answers. Remember years ago, when Emma was just a baby, and you and your dad went to a baseball game together?

 **Louis:** Yeah, that was the best day ever! I still wear the cap he bought me to this day! (points to his baseball hat)

 **Nino:** It wasn't such a great day for your mom and sister. Vortex tracked her down and came to her house. She transformed into Ladybug and fought back, but he did the worst thing he could have done, he snatched Emma out of her crib.

 _A flashback of_ **Ladybug, Vortex,** _and_ **Emma** _is shown._

 **Vortex:** Try and fight me now!

 **Ladybug:** You sick twisted monster! Give me my baby back right now!

 **Vortex:** Only if you give me your Miraculous.

 **Ladybug:** No, you won't manipulate me like that!

 **Vortex:** Fine. (opens a window and holds **Emma** outside it) Then let's see how fast a baby can fall before it hits the ground.

 **Ladybug:** You wouldn't.

 **Vortex** _loosens his grip on the child._

 **Ladybug:** Wait! I surrender. (takes her earrings out)

 **Vortex:** That's what I thought. (puts down **Emma** on the floor and takes the earrings) Pleasure doing business with you. (exits)

 _End of flashback._

 **Louis:** Whoa, what? Is Vortex still around? I thought all the villains were defeated! And is that why Big Hero Miraculous gave up being superheroes? Is that why mom's so protective of Emma? Is that why...?

 **Nino:** Take it easy, Louis. Vortex didn't get away with it. He was captured by the police and your mom's earrings were returned within minutes after the attack. But she realized it would no longer be safe for her to keep them in her possession, and she came to me and told me everything. She told all of the other Miraculous holders and they all agreed with her decision, and I became the new keeper.

 **Louis:** I know you don't want us to get hurt, and I completely understand that, but we need them, at least for a little while. After we save Melody, we'll give them back.

 **Nino:** I'm sorry, but I can't just give them to the first person who walks in here and asks for them, you have to earn them. And besides, you're still too young.

 **Ruby:** Too young, like I haven't heard that a hundred times this week.

 **Louis:** But if we don't have powers, we'll have no chance of saving her, and we're the only people who can do it. Please? We only need four, and we'll give them right back.

 **Nino:** Sorry, it doesn't work that way.

 **Louis:** Alright. Let's go, Ruby.

 **Louis** _and_ **Ruby** _leave. That night, while_ **Louis** _is asleep, he has a dream._ **Aria** _appears._

 **Louis:** Who are you?

 **Aria:** It's better if I explain it later on. But just know that I'm here to help you.

 **Louis:** With what?

 **Aria:** Your friend.

 **Louis:** You mean Melly? She's gone, there's nothing we can do about it. We don't have the Miraculouses, she's doomed to be lost in time forever.

 **Aria:** Not exactly. You see, I've seen things that nobody else has seen over the years, I know everything that happens in the past, present, and future.

 **Louis:** What happens next?

 **Aria:** No spoilers! But, I will tell you that Melody is still alive, and you and your friends are destined to become heroes, but things are going to get very complicated. Until you reach the end of your journey, I will come to you every night to guide you. It's best that I tell you this now rather than later. Trust no one but your teammates. Once you acquire your secret identity, only they may know who you really are. Your friends, even your family, must never know your secret, otherwise it will lead to disaster.

 **Louis:** Ok, but, can I at least have a hint on how I'm supposed to get the Miraculouses?

 **Aria:** Not everyone needs a Miraculous to be a hero. Just remember that, and that's all you'll need to know.

 **Louis:** I still don't get it, why are you helping me? Are you like a guardian angel or something?

 **Aria:** Not exactly. The truth will be revealed in time. Just trust in me, trust in your team. You may not feel like it now, but one day, you and your friends will be even bigger heroes than those who came before you. As time goes on, the threats of villains become more dangerous and powerful, so the heroes also have to get stronger.

 **Louis:** Then I'm ready to start. What do I do first?

 **Aria:** I'm not here to give you step-by-step instructions. What you seek is inside you. Always follow your heart, and you'll reach your goal. I believe in you.

 **Louis** _wakes up._

 **Louis:** I'm ready.

 **Ok, so what I decided to do is the characters in the present timeline will age up, but Melody will stay 9 years old in the next chapter because her story takes place in the past and I have more to do with her as a child, but the other characters are finished with their childhood stories and are ready to enter their teen years. I was going to include the next part of Melody's journey in this chapter, but I don't want to rush her story, so things may get confusing. I'll try to put reminders of how old Melody is and what time period she's in at the start of each chapter with her in it.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi. If you don't know already, I'm probably on my way out. There's more info in my blurb after this chapter, but basically, I just don't feel right about this whole "showing my fanfiction to the public" thing anymore. It used to be something I love, but it's starting to feel like work, because it's impossible to please everyone, and I always can't help but feel like my stories just aren't that good. And to tell you the truth, I've been starting to lose interest in writing in general. Even the fanfic I've been recently working on I'm starting to lose interest in. I still work on it and think about it all the time, and I always add new ideas, but it's not my life anymore. In fact, I've been trying so hard to repeat last year's summer in hopes of having the same awesome experience, but it's just not working. Back then I was naive, open minded, and confident. Now that I've learned what I've learned, seen what I've seen, felt what I've felt, I'm not the same person anymore. I try as hard as I can to avoid growing up, but it happened, and now I can't go back to being a stupid kid with no clue of what's really going on. It almost makes me wanna go back in time and whip my past self into shape so I'd be prepared for the future when it finally happened. But I've passed the point of no return. I can only move forward, and the first step is to accept the fact that writing fanfiction isn't going to help me anymore. It was a comfort during my middle school years, but now it's a pain. Same thing with musical theater. I used to love it, but it's, once again, a pain. I can't believe I'm saying this, but it's time I became more like my peers. Focus on school, get a job, look into college, focus on my music. I can already tell it's going to be the equivalent of eternal suffering, but if I don't do it, where am I gonna go in life? Not very far, I'm sure, but if I don't start trying, it's basically giving up. I know I promised myself I would never become a serious working person, but if I don't it could be the death of me. On the road I'm going I'm bound to be my family's biggest disappointment. Might as well get a successful job so I'm at least a disappointment with money. Ugh, I hate talking like this. Anyway, I'm almost sure I'm done here, but I might still stay, it all depends.**

 **Tyler** _pulls up into the Agreste driveway in his car and gets out. He rings the doorbell,_ _and_ **Louis** _answers._

 **Louis:** Tyler! You're here! Where's Allison?

 **Tyler:** She said she'd rather stay at Ruby's house.

 **Louis:** Wow. A secret superhero team five years in the making.

 **Tyler:** And now it's finally coming together.

 **Louis:** Your parents don't know the real reason you came all the way to Paris, right?

 **Tyler:** Nope.

 **Louis:** Good, it's hard enough keeping everything a secret when you have Emma and Hugo as siblings.

 **Hugo:** (runs into the room holding a diary) Louis! What's this?

 **Louis:** That's just my diary... I mean, secret journal, where I keep all my manly secrets. Just put it back where you found it and don't read it. If you see anyone other than me with it, destroy it, got it?

 **Hugo:** Got it. (runs off)

 **Louis:** What? It was on sale. Just 'cause it says "Diary" on the cover doesn't mean it is one.

 **Tyler:** Right... So, how about we head to your room so I can show you the gear I've been working on?

 **Louis:** Ok, just make sure you've got your Emma repellent on, if she catches us, she won't be so agreeable.

 **Allison** _arrives at_ **Ruby's** _house._

 **Ruby:** Hi! Welcome to Paris! So, when should we meet with the boys, or should they come here?

 **Allison:** Let them come, last time I was in that house I remember things being very unpleasant. The last thing I want is a reminder of my early teen years.

 **Ruby:** I forget, why did you hate it so much?

 **Allison:** You see, Tyler and I aren't exactly friends, we just tolerate each other because of our parents. And Tyler's a nice guy and is easily tolerable, except for when he's obviously crushing on me. I thought he got over it at the end of high school, but I think he still likes me.

 **Ruby:** Yeah, school can be tough. I'm not exactly liked by my classmates. A lot of guys torment me. Louis is really my only friend. We've had each others' backs since we were kids, and we still do now.

 **Allison:** That's great that you have a friend. I wasn't really popular either.

 **Ruby:** Well, we have each other.

 **Allison:** Yep, two outcasts. Hey, wanna go get milkshakes before we invite the guys over?

 **Ruby:** Sure.

 **Kim:** Ruby, where are you going?

 **Ruby:** Oh, Allison and I are just gonna go get milkshakes.

 **Kim:** In her car?

 **Ruby:** It's a long walk.

 **Kim:** Ok, just making sure, you have your driver's license, right Allison?

 **Allison:** Yes, I've been driving for years now, it's no big deal.

 **Kim:** Have you ever gotten any tickets?

 **Allison:** Nope, can't say that I have.

 **Kim:** Ok, have fun girls!

 **Allison** _and_ **Ruby** _get in the car._

 **Allison:** Totally gotten tickets before.

 **Ruby:** What!?

 **Allison:** Relax, I know what I'm doing.

 **Ruby:** Ok, but why'd you have to lie to my dad?

 **Allison:** 'Cause he'd never let you get in a car with me. Besides, it's not a long drive, we'll be in and out, lightning speed!

 **Ruby:** That's what I'm worried about.

 **Allison** _starts driving. About halfway there, she crashes her car into another car._

 **Ruby:** ALLISON!

 **Allison:** Shh, it was an accident. Come on, let's see what the damage is. Let me do the talking.

 _They get out of the car and are met with the driver of the other car,_ **Nino.**

 **Allison:** I'm so sorry, it was all my fault, I drifted too close to your car.

 **Nino:** It's alright, nothing's broken, and no one was hurt.

 **Allison:** So you won't call the cops?

 **Nino:** I don't see why, it was clearly an accident, and my car's fine. Yours has a little scratch on it, though.

 **Allison:** Yeah, guess I deserve that.

 **Nino:** Well, I have to go, thanks for being honest. Usually when I get into road trouble, the other drivers freak out and leave, but you faced the music and was ready to accept whatever consequences, I admire that.

 **Allison:** Yeah, well, nothing scares us.

 **Ruby:** Are you kidding? I was a nervous wreak!

 **Allison:** What did I say about "let me do the talking?"

 **Nino:** Goodbye. (gets in his car and drives away)

 **Allison** _and_ **Ruby** _return home and the boys arrive. They go to_ **Ruby's** _bedroom._

 **Tyler:** Ok, so I've created a ten minute slideshow presentation on the technology I've been working on, and I think you'll be pretty impressed!

 **Allison:** Just get to the point, Tyler.

 **Tyler:** So, since we can't get the Miraculouses, I created specialized tech suits like the ones my parents had, but with all new abilities and designs more suited for our generation.

 **Ruby:** Awesome!

 _A small box tumbles out of_ **Ruby's** _purse._

 **Ruby:** What is this thing? (opens it, revealing the Ladybug earrings)

 **Louis:** No way, my mom's old Miraculous!

 **Tikki** _emerges from the box._

 **Tyler:** Whoa, a Kwami, I haven't seen one since Melody was born.

 **Tikki:** Hello Ruby, I'm Tikki, your Kwami, and you're the new Ladybug!

 **Ruby:** Me?

 **Tikki:** Yes, you've been chosen.

 **Louis:** Tikki, it's me, Louis, remember?

 **Tikki:** How could I forget you? Marinette and Adrien's little boy, you sure have grown up. I can't believe how long it's been.

 **Louis:** Actually, I have a little brother now, his name's Hugo.

 **Tikki:** I can't wait to meet him!

 **Louis:** Yeah, he's great... but, you can't meet him.

 **Tikki:** Why not?

 **Louis:** It's hard to explain, but we can't tell anyone that we're gonna become superheroes, not even our families.

 **Tikki:** So I can't see Marinette and Adrien again?

 **Louis:** Sorry, it's not my decision.

 **Allison:** Really? 'Cause it sounds like you just made up that rule. None of us talked about keeping secrets. I mean, I don't tell my parents anything anyway, and I have no friends, so I don't really care.

 **Tyler:** And if my parents found out I'd never be able to leave the house again.

 **Ruby:** I'm guessing he didn't tell you guys about Aria.

 **Tyler:** Who's that?

 **Louis:** This woman who's been appearing in my dreams ever since we first started this whole superhero thing. She told me to trust no one but my teammates, even family.

 **Allison:** So? Don't let her tell you what to do! Stick it to the man!

 **Louis:** I don't know, there's just something about her.

 **Tyler:** Uncle Hiro once told me that he used to see my dad in his dreams before Aunt Avery eventually pulled him out of that weird death portal. So I'm thinking that there's probably a deeper meaning behind this, you must be connected in some way.

 **Louis:** Whoa.

 **Allison:** No offense to your relatives, but Hiro was an antisocial gummy bear addict who spent all his time in a lab and Avery was just... weird.

 **Louis:** Dude, there's no way to make that statement not offensive.

 **Tyler:** No need to defend me, Louis, it's fine.

 **Ruby:** Wow, I just can't believe it, I'm the real life Ladybug. I used to love her and Apidae as a kid, they were like my role models, and I always dreamed of being a superhero like them, and now it's happening!

 **Louis:** So, uh, do you happen to have any other mysterious boxes in there? Like maybe a black cat one for me?

 **Ruby:** Nope, there was only one. Hey wait, Allison, maybe you got one. Check your bag.

 **Allison:** I doubt it, no one ever picks me for anything. Hey, wait, there is something in here. (pulls out a box)

 **Ruby:** It looks just like mine! Open it!

 **Allison** _opens the box, revealing a necklace resembling a fox tail._

 **Allison:** This is so weird.

 **Tyler:** Hey, I think that belonged to Volpina, from The Miraculous 3 comic book series.

 **Louis:** You read that?

 **Tyler:** Yeah, it's pretty underrated, really good for spin off standards.

 **Allison:** Great, so blondie gets to be the most famous and powerful superhero in the universe, and I'm just a spin off.

 **Tyler:** You have no idea how lucky you are to have that.

 **Jinxx** _emerges from the necklace._

 **Jinxx:** Uhh, where am I?

 **Allison:** I'm your new master.

 **Jinxx:** Oh, right, right. So, the name's Jinxx, I transform you, you use your flute to mess with people. We good?

 **Allison:** You're alright, Jinxx. I think I can get into this whole Fox hero thing.

 **Jinxx:** Sweet. So, you wanna transform now or...

 **Allison:** We could, but I think Tyler wants to finish his nerd presentation.

 **Tyler:** Thank you. Let's get to it.

 **Yep, here it is, an update, finally. I didn't want to draw attention to myself, but I didn't want to leave my readers with nothing either. To make a long story short, I've been going through hard times. My life got really weird when I started to notice my family isn't as perfect and happy as I once thought, and now that I've seen the world I live in for what it really is, I'm honestly scared. Things have improved, but they aren't back to normal, and I don't think they ever will be again. I wanted to ditch this site altogether since I thought it would be better for me if I only socialize with people I know I can trust, but I hate to just leave without at least trying to wrap things up. This story is nowhere near finished, and I don't know if it ever will reach its end, but I'm posting this chapter just to get this message out there. My time has come to move on. I love Big Hero 6 and Miraculous, but there really isn't that much left for me to offer for this series, and I'm really not that interested in continuing it anymore. I still want to give my readers a proper ending, but I just don't think I can at this point. I'm not leaving for good, I'll still log in as often as possible to check up on things, maybe read some stories, answer peoples questions. But as for me, it looks like I have to start taking matters into my own hands, make my own decisions and hope they're right. I'm not used to this much independence, but I have to make it work, because if I don't I could end up losing my mind. I'll stay connected, but for now, this is pika418, signing off.**


	8. Goodbye

**I don't know what to say except, goodbye. I've been considering this for a while, but I've reached the final straw. The war is on, and I must fight, that's all there is to it. I've been trying to keep an open mind, stay hopeful in my dreams of a perfect family, but my dad hit my last nerve. Something's going to happen tonight, something bad. The only question is, will I hide in the corner like I usually do, like a scared little kid? Or will I finally do something to try and defend the people I love, like the young woman I've become? Whatever happens tonight will end in disaster either way. I'll either be filled with the eternal guilt of not sticking up for my sister, or I could jump into the flames and get seriously burned. I have to leave this internet world behind, because there are more important matters for me to deal with, so now, it's official. This is my final goodbye. I may return when things ease up, but I think this is a tear that can never be mended. I'll only log on to read other stories or any reviews, but other than that, this is the end. It pains me to do this, but I have no other choice. This is no place for a girl who's suffering. With that said, I wish all of you the best of luck in the future, and I hope you'll turn out better than me. I especially want to acknowledge my friend Marinette Loud. She's been by my side since I first started writing BHM and has stood by me through it all, and I just wanna say thanks for your support, and you mean so much to me. Most of all, I have a bit of advice for you: keep positive, have confidence, stay hopeful, because you have talent. I'm sure you'll get that YouTube channel started someday, and maybe one day you can be a writer here. And when your life gets rough and something seems impossible, just remember that even though I'm done on fanfiction, I'm not giving up. I'll still always be writing, because I love it, and it's a part of me that I'll always keep close to my heart. So just keep your head held high and don't let anyone stop you from being who you were truly meant to be! I also want to acknowledge brandon08liu. Your last review really did inspire me, and I'm just glad I was able to inspire you with my writing. It absolutely touches my heart when someone tells me that I had a positive impact on their life. Like I said, I'm not giving up on what I love. I've come to realize that I shouldn't care what my family thinks about me or expects of me, I should just be myself. And I'm going to keep writing, keep being my quirky and childish self, and take on life at my own pace. My classmates wanna start adulting now? Cool, good for them! I think I'll just spend my teen years being an actual teenager. Going out, having some fun, not a care in the world. Then when I get closer to college I'll start caring. They're gonna go audition for musicals? Sweet, I'll record cheesy unprofessional song covers with my teacher! It's way more fun than all that audition stress anyway! So yeah, I've come to accept myself, and I'm pretty proud of who I turned out to be, and if my parents can't see that, that's their problem! Well, I think I'm done here, so I guess I'll just end this with my signature sign off! This is pika418, signing off, and despite how worried I am right now, I also feel pretty great, so stay awesome everybody!**


End file.
